Mr Unreachable
by CCGchic4ever-JJ
Summary: *FINISHED* The one guy Mina wants is totally unreachable...or is he? R/R!!!!
1. An End To An Adventurous Lifestyle

Title: Mr.Unreachable

Rated:PGish

Genre: Romance

Description: All her life Mina has never been able to find the guy for her. THen when she moves to Tokyo from England everything changes. She has a great bunch of friends and meets the most perfect guy for her. The thing is he's been going out with his girlfriend for over three years and to Mina he's Mr. Unreachable.(written in Mina's veiw)

Disclaimer: Same ol' don't sue me stuff.Naoko and the person who created that prayer!!!

Author's Note: Ok,ok, I really might not be good at romances but would you please put me out of my misery and tell me that! Or you could just make my day and tell me I'm the most wonderfully talented author on the face of the earth! Well, either way I don't really care as long as you give me some feedback people! Email at: Tweetychick94@aol.com  OR post but PLEASE do something, even if you squash my ego along the way! XOXOXO ~Jessica~

'Serenity Prayer: God grant me the SERENITY to accept the things I cannot change, COURAGE to change the things I can, and the WISDOM to know the difference'

                                                                                  ~!* Chapter 1 *!~

I sighed looking at the dream boat more formally known as Andrew. He was wiping down the tables of the Crown Arcade.' He's a major hottie, sweet, AND owns his own sucsessful buisness! Can this guy get anymoe lick-a-licous?!?!' I thought swirling my straw around in my can of Dr.Pepper. "Hey Mina!" Serena called out to me as she entered the arcade.Andrew looked up and waved at Serena, I felt a pang of jealousy towards my friend. "Hey Serena" I muttered letting her sit across from me. "What's wrong?" she asked me catching on to my depression a little to quickly for my liking."Nothing it's just that I know this totally gorgeous guy and he's sweet too and I REALLY dig him.."I trailed off and began to look past Serena's head towards Andrew. "But?" she asked, "he already has a girlfriend and they're pretty tight. Plus there is no way he'd EVER look at me that way!" I added the feeling really starting to sink in. "Oh come on there is no way ANY guy could turn sweet ol' you down!" Serena exclaimed trying to make me feel better, it didn't work. "You know what? I'm just gonna go now ok. Here you want this?" I asked handing her my drink that I actually hadn't even taken a sip of. "Yeah, sure but, Mina don't let this guy get to you!" she called after me, I nodded not listening to a thing she said as I walked out the door. I shoved my hands into my jean pockets and began to take a long walk around the park. The flowers were just begining to bloom so it was really pretty and there were a bunch of kids here. "Excuse me but, could you hand me my ball?" a little girl asked me pointing to a cute Sailor-V bouncy ball. "Sure" I smiled handing her it, if anything could cheer me up it was knowing that atleast some people appreciated me taking time out of my social lif to save their butts. I mean it's not a burden to be Sailor V it's just that it kinda has its effect on you after you have to miss partys and stuff just to beat down a bunch of alein monsters. I sighed as I sat down on a bench and watched the little girl continue playing catch with her friend. All this serenity was starting to get me worried, how long had it been since we defeated the last monster..four,maybe five weeks ago? Yep it was way too quiet! I looked up at the baby blue sky and started to wish that something would happen to break the silence of spring, ANYTHING. Heck, I wouldn't mind facing a whole new enemy all by myself if it got my mind off Andrew. Suddenly I heard shreiks and my focus returned to the reality I was living in. The girl that I had given the ball too had just been knocked out by the ugliest monster that I'd ever seen. It somewhat resembled a jelly fish with all it's flowing tenticle like hair but it was a sicking green color and had strange red symbols all over it. "Greatings humans, I have come with a message: it's time for you to die!" the monster cackled as it smashed a man against a nearby tree. 'Transform you doop!' I thougth but, my whole body had been put in a pause by my nerves and I couldn't reach for my transforming wand in my coat pocket. As if sensing my powers the monster snapped its head towards my direction. "Umm*licks its blue lips with its black tongue* this one looks delicious it does!" the monster whispered stroking a peice of my hair. "Sorry but I gotta boyfriend" I lied kicking the he-monster inbetween it's legs. "Hahahaha, I'm not a man..or a woman..."the monster laughed advancing towards me. "Ewwwwwww! Sorry but I don't really dig aliens that don't have a known gender!" I snapped finally pulling my transforming wand out of my pocket. "Venus Star Power!" I shouted transforming into my other form: Sailor V. The monster looked at me with surprise, "this one is strong it is..ummm*licks lips again* the feistier the better..."the monster reached its hands out but a golden disk knocked them away from me. "Huh?" the monster mumbled looking into a tree, there stood the other scouts. "Okay, you're like a sick perverted IT alien monster thing and in the name of the Moon..""and Mars""and Jupiter""and Mercury the other girls interupted. "We shall punish you!"the shouted all together. The alein rolled it's eyes," isn't that a little cliche'?" it muttered pinching it's pointer finger and thumb together. " You dissed my line..go to hell!" Silor Moon yelled. "Been there do that" the monster shrugged making his/her teeth gleam menacingly."Uh-huh right!" I told her diverting the alien's attention back to me. I smiled sweetly, "now where were we?" I said tacking a step towards the alein. It shifted it's eyes to me and to the girls then back again nervously. "Oh yeah! We were gonna kick your ass!" I finished choking him with my Heart Wip (AN: If someone already made this attack up then sorry but I thought that it'd be a good one so..=D)

     The other scouts looked at me strangely, "such language!" Luna remarked coming out from behind a bush.Serena and me shrugged and she looked at me worriedly. 'What?' I mouthed to her, she shoke her head, Serena obviously thought this had something to with the 'mystery guy' formally known as andrew. Actually I just didn't really like a he/she monster trying to grope me, that was what made me act so violently. I started walking towards home but, Serena caught up with me. "what was that all about?!" she asked her eyes worried. "What? Just because I'm the scout of love doesn't mean I can't have PMS!"I retorted shoving my hands in my pockets. Serena rolled her eyes, "trust me I got all of ya'll figured out, afterall a leader has to make sure she doesn't get her fellow scouts majorly pissed when they're that...violent"Serena muttered looking at the hand my Heart Wip had been in.I rolled my eyes this time, "Serena, do you know how discusting that is?!" I muttered, with that I ran home and left her to eat my dust. I basically fumed all the way through my shower. To think that Serena was worried just because I had whiped major alien tail! I got into my fottie pj's with white kittens jumping over pink hearts that my mom had made for me before I moved to Japan to live on my own.I sighed as I plopped on my bed and began scratching Artemis behind his ears. His purrs soothed me and I soon began to fall asleep.

     My dreams were filled with the look on that monsters face and the gasping noises he had made when I was strangling him. I don't know why my sub-conciesness was making such a big deal about it I mean, I've cut monsters into a million pecies with my whip before and I hadn't had nightmares about it. But, for some reason this was different, it seemed to haunt me and even though I tossed and turned and tried my hardest to wake up I couldn't. As if my sub-concieousness was trying to give me a message.Then suddenly HE appeared. Instead of the monsters twisted face making the gasping noises it was HIM. I didn't understand afterall, if it was Andrew trying to grope me I would've let him, not strangled him with my Heart Whip. Then it hit me, when my whip was sucking the life out of that monster all my frustration about Andrew had poured into my whip, making the monster's death more painfull and prolonged. I geuss my sub-concesousness was trying to show my what my inner being was turning into. If I used my frustration as a weapon to kill the monsters it was as bad as killing an innocent person or Andrew. I had turned heartless, I had enjoyed killing that monster, suddenly those few moments seemed to last forever and I finally understood. I was no better than Negaverse scum if I killed my enemy's with pure pleasure, I couldn't go on like this, it would surely destroy me. Kind of send me to the dark side like on Star Wars.By the time I woke up in the morning,drenched in sweat, I had decided to retire from being a scout before my anger destroyed all the people I loved. It was the hardest decision I had ever made, and what was harder was breaking it to the girls. Serena cried, Lita bit her lip trying not to cry, Amy typed into her lap top and told me that their outcome of winning over the enemy was damaged if I left. I smiled, it was so like Amy to find a logical reason to try to keep me here so her own personal feelings didn't get in the way and make her cry. The thing I remeber the most was Rayes expression. She just stared at me nonbelieving, she didn't say a word, just stared. Amy's logical reasoning, Lita's threats, and Serena's pleading didn't cut me near as deep as the look on Rayes face. She didn't stop me, just stared, and her staring almost made me want to cry and stay. Because in her eyes were so many mixed emotions: fear,anger,guilt,something unreadable. It made me feel guilty leaving her here with Serena and Amy with only Lita to help her. Raye's face almost convenced me to stay, ALMOST but, not quite and I ened up walking away and speeding up the furhter away I got from them. From now on there was no Sailor Venus, just Mina, plain un-famous, normal Mina.


	2. Back To the Basics

~!*Chapter 2 *!~

It was a while before my life went back to normal reutine, a still hung out with the girls' at school but, I geuss we couldn't really relate as much now. Lately I've hung out with Molly, me and her actually have some things in common, both sort of neglected by friends because they had something important to do, in our cases: scout work. Me and Molly grew pretty tight, I'd tell her about the things like Andrew and stuff. She could also relate to having an unattainable guy, she had been in love with Nephlight before he had died. Of course he returned her feelings before he left but still he was gone and she was still in the healing process. And then there was Melvin, major nerd yes, but he's also totally sweet. He's been extra nice to Molly, I think that he actually has a crush on her but, I don't say anything because the last time I did they both freaked out and started blushing like crazy. It was cool seeing that Molly could get over it and have someone to be there for her after such a tradgedy. As for me, no such luck. Andrew was still as unreachable as before, maybe a little more. It hurt alot to see him and Reika together but, he's happy so..well I'm not really happy too. Afterall, it's not me standing in Reika's position. Me and Molly decided to get together after school at the arcade, of course I made her promise she wouldn't say anything to Andrew about my little crush before I agreed.I sat in the same booth I had sat in the day I more or less told Serena about Andrew. I ordered a Dr.Pepper and swirled my straw in it the same way. It was a little re de vue actually since, I found myself looking at Andrew working again. I heard the door bell jingle and a couple seconds later Molly was sitting across from me. She waved Andrew over so she could get herself a Coke. I sipped cutely at my straw and looked down so Andrew couldn't see me blushing. "So what are two cute girls like yourselfs doing in a place like this?" Andrew asked casually as he gave Molly her can. Molly shrugged, "you know the usual, Mina here just got dumped by her boyfriend," Molly added with a wink to me. I was utterly shocked, what the heck did she say that for? Andrew's eyes softened and he muttered and appoligy  and sat down next to me."You'll get over it" he muttered wrapping a free arm around my shoulder. I tensed up, oh Molly was a sly one! Getting Andrew to sympithize me by telling a lie, mental note: Tell Melvin that Molly likes him. That'll get their relationship to move forward. I nodded dumbly still trying to figure a way to get Molly back big time. "Well, I better get back to work, get feeling better 'kay?" he added to me as he stood up and went over to a line of waiting customers. "Molly!" I hissed as soon as he was out of hearing distance, Molly shrugged "come on, admit it, you liked his arm around you!" Molly retorted wiggling her eyebrows up and down suggestively. "He has a girlfriend!" I told her, Molly's expression stayed the same, "so?" she muttered."So, that was TOTALLY pointless!" I screeched quietly.Molly shrugged again and took a swig of Coke, "hey you gotta start somewhere" she told me whipping her mouth with the back of her hand. "Like you and Melvin's 'friendship'?" I returned taking a sip of my Dr.Pepper. Molly blushed and looked down into her can of Coke, "yeah" she muttered. I grinned broadly, I had to set these two up, I may not be the Sailor Scout of Love anymore but I still made one hell of a matchmaker. I started humming the Matchmaker song off of Fiddler On the Roof that we had watched at my house the previous Saturday. "Matchmaker, matchmaker, make me a match.." I began, "fish me a fish, catch me a catch!" Molly finished. We both laughed, threw our finished drinks in the trash and walked out of the arcade singing the rest of the song.I saw Andrew smile out of the corner off my eye as we exited and my day had been made.Hyped up on sodas, Moly and I went to the movie theater to see Titanic for the 3rd time in the past 2 weeks. Molly made a rude comment about me and Andrew during the 'car scene' and I hit her lightly on the arm but, laughed anyway. We both cried when Jack slipped out of Rose's grasp and into the freezing water even though we had seen the movie before and had known it was going to happen. As we exited the theater room Molly reached in her purse to get spare change for a toll phone nearby the woman's bathroom. "Hey Mom? Yeah it's Molly, me and a friend are at the mall and I might come home a little late. Mina. 10:00? Okay,love you, bye Mom" Molly finished with smoochie noises and hung up the phone. I raised my eyebrow, "tradition" Molly muttered shrugging."So, we've got the food court, clothes stores, toy stores and purses full of allowance, what do you wanna hit first?" I asked her. "CLOTHES!" we said at the same time, laughing we ran to the nearest Limited Too and had a feild day. After getting a couple off cute outfits and lipglosses we decided to hit the record store. "Ugh, look at this trash..." Molly murmured flipping through boy band after boy band trying to find a coutnry music CD. "It would help if you'd look in the country section.."I told her pointing to a nearby rack."Hey, I wanted to look at the hot guys first!" Molly whined. "I thought you said it was 'trash'" I laughed my hands on my hips. "It is but, a girl can't pass a chance of seeing Lance Bass without a shirt on!!" Molly giggled. I rolled my eyes and pulled her to the country rack.After Molly bought some Shania Twain CD's we hauled our bags off to a toy store. "Awww, look at the cute monkey!!" I squeled pointing to a stuffed TY monkey. "I already have that one..hummmm..here's one I don't have!" Molly added picking up a lepoard. "Freckles,aww how cute!" I added after reading the tag. I picked up a pink flamingo and the monkey I was looking at before and then we headed towards the  food court. I groaned as I looked at all the Mcdonalds and Burger King booths and we decided to go to the arcade for food instead."So you think we'll see Mr.Gorgeous?" Molly asked me, "duh, he owns the place" I muttered, Molly let out a small 'oh yeah, oops' before we entered. "Hello my little broadway singers!" Andrew laughed. We both started a verse of Tomorrow from Annie then stopped because we were laughing too hard. "You wouldn't mind rustling us up some grub would ya?" Molly asked as we sat all our shopping bags down beside us. "No not at all, can I join ya'll?" Andrew asked as he headed towards the kitchen. "Sure" Molly called after him as I got my monkey and flamingo to play with while we waited. "Stuffed animals?" Andrew tease sitting down next to me while handing us our cheese burgers. I made the monkey hit him on the arm with his little hand and we all laughed. With the three TY toys we started acting out scenes from our favorite movies. "No Jack!" I squeked making the flamingo try to hold on to the monkey as he slipped off the table. Molly laughed and Andrew rolled his eyes and muttered something about 'chick flicks'. "And what's so bad about chick flicks?" I asked my hands on my hips, "yeah!" Molly put in defensively. We both glared at him until he squirmed uncomfortabley. "I dunno it's always about love or somebody battling cancer and either that perons dies or they live 'happily ever after'" Andrew finished in a high pitched voice like the lady who use to come to the school library to read fairy tales to the younger kids."And you don't cry at all when you take Reika to see thoughs kind of movies!" Molly accused still glaring at him. Andrew blushed a little and mutter a quiet 'yeah...' making us burst out laughing. "Geez what do you want form me?! First you want me to be sentimentle then you tease me about it! Ya'll are so abusive.." ANdrew muttered wipping a fake tear from his eye. "Aww, it's okay Little Andwew" I said in my high voice, making my monkey give his wrist a hug. Andrew patted the monkey's head and smiled at me. Molly gave me a wink and we started to eat our cheese burgers and sip at our sodas. "You are such a natural flirt Mina!" Molly praised me as we were walking to her house. I shrugged and stared at my feet. My own boldness tonight had surprised me and I couldn't believe I behaved that way even though Andrew had a girlfriend. "Hey you gotta start somwhere!" I qouted Molly, she smiled then started to hum the Matchmaker song again. I hit her arm playfully and we both laughed. I decided to spend the night a Molly's house instead of walk to an empty house at 10:30 at night so, I called Artemis to tell him and he sighed and told me it was probally a good thing that I was taking  break from being a scout and something about all the pressure I already had to go through being a teen and stuff.I think Artemis was right,I was having a pretty good time without having to save the world and worry about the next alien enemy. My mood had really lightened when I was with Molly and I think that we could be really good friends. Maybe being just plain old teenage Mina instead of Sailor V would actually be fun!


	3. Every Girl's Gotta Have Some Fun!

~!* Chapter 3 *!~

    Molly wacked me on the head with her pillow, "wake up!" she ordered. I sighed and looked at her alarm clock: 7:30. I grumbled about having to get up this early on a Saturday,"hey, don't you wanna see Andrew?" Molly asked while brushing her hair.My eyes brightened and I leaped up and pulled on one of my new outfits. It was a cute tank top with a picture of a girl holding a volleyball with the words in glitter green: Baller. I thought it was pretty cute with the kahki hip huggers I had gotten. I looked down, my toned stomach was showing with my belly-button peircing gleaming, it was a bar bell with a Play Boy bunny on it. Moly looked over at me and told me I looked hot, I wacked her with a pillow and called her a gaywad.She shrugged," if I was Andrew I'd..." Molly didn't finish because she got a scheming look on her face and laughed evilly. I pretty much knew where her mind was and gave her a good slap on the back of the head because of it. "Hey, I'm just sayin'" she muttered rubbing her head as we walked out of her room and downstairs to the kitchen to tell her mom bye and we'd be back around 6:00 for dinner. Molly's mom smiled, she was getting used to me spending most of my day with them, it was kinda like having my own mom back. I quickly put my brushed hair into a high ponytail and we set off to the arcade to play some games and check out the hot guys. "Is this the same girl that was playing with stuffed animals last night?" Andrew said in awe as he looked at me. I smiled then headed over to a racing game, popped in a quarter and started playing. I felt something warm on my shoulder, Andrew was resting his chin on it as he watched me play. I blushed and payed extra attention to the game so he wouldn't see my pleased expression. I hit the highscore and Andrew gave me a high-five as he took my place and tried to bet it. Molly walked over to me, "he sure is paying a lot of attention to you even though he has a girlfriend" she whispered in my ear. I shrugged but felt butterflys in my stomach.Both Molly and I laughed as he crashed and only got in second place. He looked at us and I sticked out my tongue playfully, he laughed then popped in another quater saying he wasn't gonna let a chick flick going, stuffed animal playing girl like me beat him. "Good luck" I told him as he crashed again, he scowled and put in yet another quarter. This time I leaned over and rested my chin on his broad shoulders like he had done when I was playing, he looked at me out of the corner of his eye.I got lost in his eyes and suddenly heard a noise and we found out that he had crashed again when we were looking at each other. I lifted my head as he got up and returned to the counter to serve a bunch of giggling 13 year olds. Molly squezzed my hand,"he was so checking you out" she told me,"I know" I muttered looking at him handing the girls some sodas while smiling all buisness like.I geuss I kinda forgot that Reika was sitting in a nearby booth studying, she looked me over and scowled. Molly snorted, "dude, she's ugly!" she exclaimed, I wacked her over the head and went over to the Sailor V game. It was funny seeing a short,squat mini-version of my former self make kissie faces to monsters and destroying them. I was in the right mind to sue the company for making me look like such a push over. I geuss it was better than the new Sailor Moon game that had just came in. Serena's meat-balls were huge and her mini skirt was way to short. The mini-version of Sailor Moon threw a flemsy orange disk at the monsters that destroyed them imediatly which wasn't even the way it went. First the other scouts and I would weaken the monster first and THEN she would destroy the monster. I sighed, poor Mars, Jupiter, and Mercury, the game didn't even include them and they were SO important. The only characters were: me, Luna, Sailor Moon, and Tuxedo Mask, the game sucked big time!I looked up and to my horror saw that Reika was talking heatedly to Molly. Molly's face turned red with anger, she said some heated words and walked away. "I can't believe he is going out with such a witch!" Molly hissed glaring at Reika. "What the heck?! What did you say to her!" I screeched imagining the worse. Molly smiled at me, "oh I told her that her boyfriend was VERY good at customer service" Molly laughed. I looked at her seriously, "in those EXACT words?!" I asked,Molly nodded, I laughed, that was Molly for you. Still, it was incredibally stupid, it might get Andrew in trouble with Reika! Then my shiny lips formed a small 'o' as I figured out that was excactlly what Molly had hoped would happen. "You fox!" I murmured, Molly laughed and linked arms with me. "Don't worry their relationship wouldn't have lasted long anyway" she told me as we walked over to the counter to finally order some breakfast."Andrew!" Reika called just as we reached the counter Andrew held one finger up. Reika stomped her foot, "no! come now!" she yelled, Andrew winced and went over slowly to his girlfriend.I now knew what Molly had meant about the relationship not lasting long, if Reika ordered him around like that  all the time I'd be surprised that they weren't already broken up. "Poor Andrew" Molly whispered a hint of guilt as Reika shouted at him and waved her hands to emphize her point. Andrew flinched every time her voice grew sharper and I truely did feel sorry for him.Molly whispered that maybe we should leave instead of further complicating their problems, I agreed with her and we left.

The walk back to her house was akwardly silent, she was staring off to nowhere and I was fumbling with my belly peircing. "Penny for your thoughts" I muttered while tapping her on the shoulder. Molly smiled, "I was just thinking about Melvin" Molly told me her eyes shining with fondness. I smiled back at her, "so whens the wedding?" I teased, Molly stared at her feet, "I wish" she mumbled.My eyes grew wide, Molly really liked Melvin!! "What, do you not think he's cute?" Molly asked staring at my round eyes.I smiled,"well his glasses are pretty sexy.."I teased, Molly smiled and licked her lips. I hit her arm lightly and told her to stop and that was a majorly bad picture."I don't think so.."Molly sighed starting to stare off into oblivion. I crinkled my nose, Molly really had it bad!We reached her door and she told me not to mention Melvin at all in her house because her mom really doesn't like that she is growing up. I nodded and we walked in, there was a note on the door telling Molly that her mom would be late from getting back from the jewlry shop and to order some pizza instead. Molly and I smiled,"yummers" Molly squeled picking up the phone and pushing the third speed dial. "I take it your mom is late alot huh?" I asked her, Molly shrugged, "it's okay we're still pretty tight ya know?" she muttered. I nodded, my mom and I kept in touch, she was going to move to Japan with me but she had to stay because of my younger sister Jamie and buisness but, we were still good friends in spite of the distance between us. Actually my phone bill had racked up with long distance calls to England and I figured I'd have to get a job soon. We went into the living room and popped in Fiddler on the Roof to watch until the pizza came. We were at the part when the Jewish part of the village was being ransacked and we both jumped at the sound of the door bell. "Pizza!" Molly squeled running to the door,her socks slidding on the wood as she came to a halt and opened the door. Her face was flushed and her eyes grew wide as she recongnized the person in the Papa John's uniform. "Me-Melvin!" Molly stuttered stumbling back to get her purse to pay for the pizza. I looked over my shoulder, ther stood a slightly taller Melvin holding our pizza box and smiling. His teeth were white and straight and I could see why Molly liked him, he had changed alot since the time I first met him. "The one and the only" he laughed in a deeper voice, Molly blushed and handed him the money with a shakey hand. "Hey, Melvster! Wanna watch Fiddler on the Roof with us?" I offered coming up behind Molly. "Yeah, sure, let me check back with the boss back at the place and I'll come straight back" he told us flashing a dazzling smile at Molly before he tipped his hat and ran to his car. Molly watched him drive off then shut the door and let out a heavy sigh. "So, Molly, do you wanna change into your cute short shorts and tank top pj's for Melvin?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows. She looked at me then speed up the stairs and changed into them. She sat back down beside me and began to brush her hair feverently. I laughed to myself, I've never seen Molly this uptight with anything let alone Melvin! Her pj's had a little green turtle in the center of her shirt and a bunch like it on the boxers,she had just gotten them on our shopping trip the other day. Molly kept smoothing out imagenary wrinkles in her boxers as she waited for Melvin to return. I had pasued the movie when she went to get the pizza and we hadn't started it up again yet. THere was a knock on the door and Molly jumped then began to fidgit nervously. I rolled my eyes and went to get the door. "Hiya" Melvin smiled in his Papa John's hat,normal jeans and baggy shirt, I stepped aside and let him in. Molly peered over the side of the couch at him, she began to linger at his broad shoulders and blushed.We sat down,Molly in the middle of us, giving Melvin plenty of time to admire Molly's long legs. I got up and got the pizza and we each took a peice and I pushed play and the movie started up again. We munched on the chewy cheese and Melvin's low singing voice was added to our slightly high ones during the musical peices as we tried our best to emitate the actors.The movie ended and we all clapped as if we were in the theater, "so what now?Another movie?" I suggested looking at them, they were just staring into each others eyes, looking like they were about to kiss. I crinkled my nose and went over to the movie rack. I pulled out Forest Gump and headed over to the couch to find Molly and Melvin in a lip locked french kiss. I practically squelled, it was so romantic, until...her mom walked in. "MOLLY ELIZABETH!" her mom yelled, Molly and Melvin jumped at the harshness in the new voice and reluctantly pulled apart.Melvin stared at his shoes, both of their cheeks flushed with embarassment. "I told you that you could get pizza, not make out with the delivery boy!" she screamed, Molly blushed. "We weren't making out Mom..just kissing" Molly finished lamely, the situatuion WOULD be funny if it wasn't happening to Melvin and Molly."Mom this is Melvin, 

Melvin this is Mom" Molly muttered trying her best to lighten the mood. "Nice to met you Melvin, now will you GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Molly's mom finished, her temples throbbing. "Yes Ma'am" Melvin muttered, smart enough not to say anything to Molly right now. He scurried out the door and in a couple seconds flat we heard his tires squeling. "Molly, I'm so dissapointed in you, honey!" she exclaimed sitting down next to her daughter. Molly shuffed her feet and looked at her hands that were folded neatly into her lap. Her mother took one of her hands, "would you please let me meet the guy BEFORE you have him on our couch french kissing him in your pajamas!" she laughed, Molly looked up completely surprised at her mothers attitude."I remeber Melvin, good kid, good student..aparently a good kisser.."she added ruffling her daughter's hair while taking a peice of pizza we had saved for her. Molly smiled, I was surprised that they we both taking this so well, I geuss they WERE really tight. "SO how was your first kiss..that was your first kiss right?!" she added, I walked over and sat next to Molly also eager to her the story. Molly nodded then started to tell how it happened, "well you see, um, we were like,um, staring at each other, and,um, Mina went to get another movie, and,um, we both kinda leaned in and,um, it was like BAM!" Molly finished akwardly, me and her mom laughed at the way she had described it. "Like Bam,huh?" her mom smiled, then getting up she went to her room to get some sleep. Molly exhaled loudly, and looked up at me smiling, "Mina!" she whispered excitedly, I squeezed her hand then we went up stairs to sleep.


	4. Emails And Surprise Visits

Title: Mr.Unreachable

Rated:PG

Genre:Romance

-

Authors'Note:(AN quickie:this weekend is like a four day weekend in the story incase you were wondering so, Mina has Monday and Tuesday off from school) Okay ya'll, for the millionth time: I need feedback! Email me at: Tweetychick94@aol.com or post it I don't really care as long as you put that its about my fic in the post,some people forget to do that and it's majorly confusing to us writers. =D Oh yeah,um,I know that I've made Reika into a whiney/ugly person but let's face it,compared to Mina she is! 

XOXOXO ~Jessica~

                        **~!* Chapter 4 *!~**

I walked into my house and picked up my phone to check on the messages in my voice mail, their was one from Serena inviting me to a sleepover next weekend and one from my mom saying she and Jamie were coming to visit me in three weeks."Yipeee!" I squeled to Artemis, he just smiled, he had obviously checked the messages too. "What is your mom like Mina? I forgot" Artemis admited, I shot him a look that read: 'I can't belive you!'. Artemis shifted from paw to paw uncomfortabley waiting me to answer."Well, she has short,cropped blonde hair and almost always is in her navy buisness suits that match her eyes, now do you remeber?" I asked him. Artemis nodded, I wasn't mad at him for forgetting what my mom looked like, he rarely saw her because she's allergic to cats. "I have one more question, who is Major Hottie Andrew?" 

Artemis added waving my math notebook that I had scribled 'Major Hottie Andrew' and 'I love Andrew' all over. I blushed, slapped him on the back of his head for reading my notebook and snatched it out of his hand."None of your buisness!" I snapped heading to take another shower, Artemis rolled his eyes then went out of the house,probally looking for Luna.It was Sunday and usually I'd go to the nearby church but, it was too late for that now so I decided just to read my bible at home. I read a couple of chapters of Matthew then put my bible down and stretched out on the couch.Since it was Sunday the arcade would be closed, and I couldn't ask Andrew about getting a part time job there, no not because I like him, just because I need the money for the weekly phone calls to England. I sighed then went over to my computer to check my email. I gasped there were 7 emails from Raye, 2 from Lita, and 1 from Amy. I read amy's first it said a bunch of things about the new enemy if I wanted to be scout and such and such. Lita's first one was the same but the second one was talking about how she meet this guy who looked EXACTALLY like an old boyfriend. I rolled my eyes at that, sounds like Lita! Rayes emails didn't pester me about scout buisness they just said that she would never forgive me for leaving her with a bunch of morons(excluding Amy in smarts and Lita for behavior,which basically just left Serena) and one of them gave me a very vivid description of one of her latest visions. It said that she saw a bunch of burning buildings and stuff and she needed my help to decifer it. The last email she sent me asked why I hadn't been to the temple lately and why I don't talk to her anymore. That one I HAD to reply: 

~From: LuverGurl686@angel.org

To: H-e-doublehockeysticks@spitfire.net

Hey, sorry about the not talking to you lately thing, um, me and Molly have been hanging out alot,double sorry!=`( Well, I'm going to try to get a job at the arcade, so I can have some spare change and stuff so look for me there sometime woiul ya? About your vision, it sounds really scarey maybe it's the end of the world?!I have a confession to make, but first you have to promise not to tell any of the scouts! Okay?~ I sent that then almost got an imediate reply:

~From: H-e-doublehockeysticks@spitfire.net

To:LuverGurl1686@angel.org

I promise.~

~From: LuverGurl1686@angel.org

To: H-e-doublehockeysticks@spitfire.net

I really quit being a scout because I couldn't handle it anymore. I felt like killing alien monsters was the only thing that I'm usefull for! I had no social life, my grades were dropping, and all the stress was really eating away at me. The thing that scared me into actually quiting was that I actually enjoyed killing that monster in a sick twisted kind of way. Did I make the right decision?~

I sighed and clicked send, getting that off my chest felt SO good!

~From:H-e-doublehockeysticks@spitfire.net

To: LuverGurl1686@ange.org

 Definately! You know if you ever feel like coming back I know for a fact that we'd all welcome you. I'm not saying you should,actually being a normal teenager is starting to sound tastey right about now! I'm kinda worried about Lita, she's totally obsessing about the new enemy and finding weak points, she's found out more info about them then Amy has! She's never been this agressive without punching in someone's face, I think it could be bad for her,ya know?~

I replyed saying that Lita probally had a good reason but, Raye had obviously already signed off and I didn't get another reply. I sighed again and looked at my watch, it was only 5:00 and I had nothing to do! At first I thought about bugging Molly some more but I remebered that she had a date with Melvin at 4:30 and probally wouldn't be back untill around 9:30 or so. I decided to go to the temple and visit Raye, afterall she had wondered why I hadn't been visiting so maybe she'd like the surprise. I put on my highschool jacket and walked out the door towards the temple. I was just coming to the stop sign at the end of my road when I heard a beep behind me. I turned my head and saw a smiling Andrew waving me over to talk. "So how's it been Miss.Monkey?" he asked putting one arm on his rolled down window. "I'm fine, Molly's got a date so I thought I'd go to my friend Raye's house"I shrugged staring off into the direction I was heading. "Is that the one that's always tortureing Serena?" Andrew asked, I smiled, "the one and only". He laughed and told me to hop in and we'd give me a lift to the temple. On the way there he talked about how he'd finally bet my score on the racing game.The mention of that day got me sauirming uncomfortabley, "so is uh you and Reika okay? She looked kinda ticked when me and Molly left..."I muttered not looking him in the eye. "Oh yeah about that, she was just being paranoid...thinking I was,uh, well she was just being paranoid" Andrew repeated as he pulled up to the trail to the temple."I'm glad everything's ok,well see you, thanks for giving me a lift" I added waving him good bye and starting up the trail. I heard him giving an extra push on the peddle as he drove away, making a squeling noise. I smiled, 'what a show off' I thought.

 I saw Raye outside messing with a bunch of sheets of music, "whatcha doin'?" I asked making her jump."Mina!!!" she squeled enveloping me in a tight bear hug, Raye stepped back and blushed at her sudden outburst. "Oh I'm just going over a couple things Chad sent me from the US, he's there on tour right now" Raye added sadly. "Why didn't you go with him?" I asked sitting next to her on the steps,"isn't it obvious?! There's way too many responsiblitys in being a scout and there is no way they would've let me just pack my things and head towards the USA, no I thought about it but, it wouldn't have worked out anyway.."Raye trailed off looking up at the setting sun. "And why wouldn't it?!" I asked feircely, here one of my best friends had the chance of major happiness with a guy she likes and she threw it all away because off scouts! "Well you know his band has a drummer(Kevin)a gitarist(him) and a singer(Lindie) well, Chad's kinda interested in Lindie right now and i would've just gotten in the way"Raye finished with a lonely sigh as she looked at the sheet music in her hands."He sent me this tune to get some lyrics to but, I think I might accidently put something in the lyrics indicating that I, well you know"Raye muttered, I nodded. So here was my friend, stuck in love with a majorly cool guitarist but can't have him because of her scout responsibilitys and another girl, hum sounds kinda familiar. I wrapped one arm around her shoulder, "write with your heart like you always do, its that simple, if they don't like it it's not the end of the world" I encorged her. Raye's eyes were full of doubt but she began to sqribble in her notebook anyway. In a couple minutes she laid it down for me to look at, twidling her thumbs nervously.

~ (slow)

  No matter how hard I try

  My hand never fits yours just right

  You have that wild look in your eyes

  I don't no why

  I'm fallin'!

      (fast)

          I cry

      every sigle night

      Don't care if it's wrong or right

      Never could tell my left from my right..

     why won't you listen!

      I'm here

      Facin' my fears

     Tryin' to fight away the tears

          But you're there away from me

      Half way across the sea!

  (slow)

  Was it something I said?

  Did I do something wrong?

  What the hell did I say?

  You're driving away!

(fast)

     I cry

 every single night

 Don't care if it's wrong or right

 Never could tell my left from my right..

 why won't you listen!

 I'm here

 Facin' my fears

 Tryin' to fight away the tears

 But you're there away from me

 Half way across the sea!

 (slower)

 I cry

 every single night

 Don't care if it's wrong or right

 Never could tell my left from my right..

 why won't you listen!

 I'm here

 Facin' my fears

 Tryin' to fight away the tears

 But you're there away from me

 Half way across the sea!

 away from me, away from me, away from...me~

 I smiled up at her and asked her to sing it for me, it had a upbeat rythm and it fitted Raye's breathy voice just perfect. "This, is really good, you should send it to him with you singing it" I suggested. Raye thought for a moment, "well he did send me a tape of his band playing it so I geuss I could just merge it together and send it to him.."Raye muttered more to herself then me. I gave her a huge hug then asked if I could use her phone. Raye nodded and pointed to the kitchen in her house and I ran to it like a bullet. My phone rang three times before soemone picked it up, "hey Artemis, can you get someone to pick me up at Raye's temple please" I said quickly, the voice that answered me was not my cat's. "Honey, you're talking to your cat again?!" I heard my mom laugh, I almost dropped the phone I was so surprised. "M-Mom?" I stuttered, "yours truely" she laughed, I laughed back akwardly. The message had said that they weren't coming untill three weeks later. "Uh,Mom, weren't ya'll gonna come later?" I asked, Mom said she WAS but Jamie couldn't wait to see her older sister so they took the family jet here as fast as they could. I smiled, that was just like Mom: spoiling Jamie rotten. "Okay,um, can you come pick me up at the temple" I gave her the directions and she told me she'd send Henry over to pick me up. I grimaced,why did my mom bring her boyfriend along?" Why's HE here?!" I asked a little more coldly than I intended,Mom told me that he had instisted to come for her and Jamie's safety. I snorted, that was the biggest load of bullshit I'd ever heard! Everyone in the family knew Henry was using Mom for her money, well everyone except Mom. The last time I tried to tell her she told me that she understood my doubts about her dating again but that Henry using her was 'absolutely absurd' and then she sent me up to my room to think about my manners. "Honey, is that ok with you?" she asked me, almost pleading in her voice, I sighed, "y-yeah, sure, I d-don't care" I finally choked out. My throat was tightening and I think I was about to cry. I wasn't THAT upset that Henry was here, it's just that Andrew and Reika aren't breaking up, Mom comes for a visit out of the blue bringing her snobby user boyfriend and the stress of life itself were all bearing down on me. "Bye honey, I love you" my mom whispered in the phone, I managed to choke out a 'love you too Mommy' before I started crying silently. I wiped my tears away with the sleeve of my jacket and went outside to wait for Henry.


	5. The Link Between Love and Orange Soda

~*!**Chapter** 5**!*~**

 The next morning I woke up to Mom and Henry shouting, call me selfish but I was glad things were finally unravelling between the two of them. She would be so much better off without him and I couldn't wait until they broke up! I heard a timid knock at my door then my sister's chubby face popped inbetween the crack of the door and the wall. "Can I come in?" she asked,"yeah" I muttered patting the empty space next to me on my bed. She bounded up to me, her blonde curls bouncing like Shriley Temple. Jamie was around seven years old and still had most of her baby fat giving her cheeks a healthy, chubby look and made her dimples appear deeper when she smiled."What's wrong?" I asked, her little eyebrows were knit together in concentration."They're scaring me" Jamie whimpered pointing downstairs in Mom and Henry's direction. I was so caught up in my own dream world I didn't think about how Henry and Mom's fighting would effect my little Jamie. She didn't remeber Mom and Dad fighting before Dad died in a car wreck so she wasn't used to people who supposively 'love' each other fighting.I pulled her towards me and let her crawl underneath the covers,"don't worry Jam,it'll be fine you'll see"I whispered into her hair. Of course I didn't believe a word I said,and was glad it wasn't true, I'd explain about Henry's using habits to her when she got older. In a couple minutes Henry had stomped out of the house, Mom was crying and Jamie was whining for breakfast.Frankly, I just had to get out of this hell hole so I told Mom I was going to look for a job, which I decided to actually do. First I went to the neighborhood swiming pool and looked on the buliten board for baby sitting jobs and what not. All I found was posters for lost dogs and cats and one job description that had been marked through. I sighed and decided to walk up to the arcade and desprately plead with Andrew for a job then try to when him over with my lovable qualites...well at least the first one would be possible. I tapped on the door, he had just started to get ready to open up so I thought I'd help him then ask for a job or the other way around, which ever one I felt easier at the moment.He looked up, saw me and smiled, hey this was starting off pretty good."Hey Ms.Monkey" he smiled opening the door,I laughed and stepped in,"you need help?" I asked. "You asking for a job?" he muttered,I nodded, he smiled and said yeah he needed help..for minimum wage.'Oh well, at least I have a job..' I thought as I agreed, he smiled aain, "gosh, you're just full of smiles today aren't ya?" I laughed."Well, there's alot to smile about" he told me throwing me a rag."For example?" I asked,"for example,you...I mean..." Andrew trailed off and looked the other way to start whiping the tables off."Well, I have alot to frown about" I told him, deciding to let him off easy on his slip of tonuge. "For example?" he asked, mimcking me, "my Mom and sister came into town.."I started,"that sounds like something to smile about!" Andrew muttered,"it would be but Mom's boyfriend tagged along"I finished. He looked up at me, "you live with your dad?", "my dad's dead" I whispered starting to wipe the tabled off too. "Oh, sorry..."Andrew mumbled akwardly, I shrugged "it's no biggie, I;m used to it, he died when I was seven" I explained. Andrew nodded then we were both slient until we were done wiping down the tables. "Mina you're a good worker but don't you have anything better to do,like a boyfriend or something.."Andrew asked, I smiled at him evilly "well I usually don't DO my boyfriends", Andrew blushed as he realized the way he had phrased his previous comment had inferred that I did. "That's,uh,not what I meant" Andrew stuttered,I smiled at him the same way "I know you're just so funny when you blush" I told him making him blush harder.."DO YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND!!!" Andrew asked slowly making sure nothing he said could be twisted against him. "Are you trying to get rid of your hard worker?" I laughed at his frustrated look, he shook his head furiously, "okay then, let's leave that subject alone shall we?" I muttered getting up to serve some early customers. I heard him heave a very frustrated sigh and smiled, teasing him was SO much fun! ****

Andrew and I sat down in a booth after the afternoon rush was gone. He had an ice cold orange soda in front of him and I was swirling my straw around in my can of Dr.Pepper, a habit I seemed to have developed over the past couple of days. Andrew got up to serve a few late nighters and I stared at his drink. I was really thirsty and wasn't in the mood for Dr.Pepper, I took one last sip of my soda and looked in his direction. He seemed busy trying to explain rules about wearing proper attire to the people with bathing suits and no shoes on. He was engrossed in the moment and a devious little thought popped into my head. Why not?" I muttered, I picked up his orange soda I took a few gulps and put it down. He had just finished with the customers and was walking my way. "Have you been messing with my soda?" he asked me looking at my face, "no" I lied grinning. "Really, then why do you have an orange soda mustache on your upper lip?" he laughed whipping it away for me. I blushed, partly because I was found out and partly because Andrew had touched me above my lip. Suddenly we both heard a nevous cough, we turned around, there stood Rieka, her eyes begining to tear. Andrew and I looked at each other, bracing ourselves for the  full impact of Reika's screams."ANDREW I UNDERSTAND YOU HAVE TO BE FRIENDLY TO YOUR CUSTOMERS AND THAT SOMETIMES YOU HAVE TO GIVE THEIR SPIRITS A BOOST BUT ISN'T THIS A LITTLE TOO MUCH!!!!!!" Reika screeched. Andrew and I winced,'crap,she's worse than Serena!' I thought pluging her ears with her fingers.Reika saw this little action and grew angrier, "AND YOU,YOU NEED TO LISTEN UP AND STOP HITTING ON **MY** BOYFRIEND!! GET OUT OF YOUR LITTLE DREAM WORLD AND COME BACK TO REALITY: **HE'S MINE!!!!" Reika hissed pointing her finger right infront of my nose. I wacked it away, "geeeez woman, you're worse than my seven year old sister having a temper tantrum!" I muttered hitting Reika's shoulder with mine as I brushed past her. "Bye Andrew, see you tomorrow" I added waving and smiling at Andrew. He smiled back but stopped when Reika gave him a  'if-looks-could-kill-you'd-be-dead-and-back-a-couple-times' expression. Andrew backed away slowly as Reika advanced on him furiously, "now,now Reika..she's just a ****highschool** student** you're just being paranoid again" Andrew told her trying to get Reika to calm down.I frowned and ran out of the door towards home.'I'm just a highschool student, he'll never like me let alone love me!' I thought a tear begining to trickle down my cheek.'I should just face it, he has a girlfriend and I'll never measure up, just like Reika said!' I plopped on my bed and started crying even harder.**

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        


	6. When Broken Hearted Make A Plan

**Chapter 6** ***!~**

I didn't want to wake up the next morning for school. It was like my world was finally closing in on me and then I realized that I was actually sick. I coughed frequently and they soon made my shoulders shake with all the force they produced. My nose was stuffed up and I felt slightly dizzy. My mom called the doctor and he told her that I had a bad case of the flu which was weird because the flu bug was usually during winter and not the begining of summer. Raye came over to visit me during her school's lunch break and she told me that Chad had written her a 4 page letter telling her all this stuff about how much he missed her and wished he was with her. "He said that everyone in the band except Lindie loved the song. He also said Lindie sounded horrible trying to sing like me" Raye added with a small laugh. I smiled, my best friend's world was finally coming together for her! "He invited me to join them on the tour this Wednesday when summer starts!" Raye said excitedly. I grabbed her hand, "are you going to go?!" I asked. She nodded and I smiled wider, atleast a scout besides Serena was going to have a boyfriend who cared about her." Serena was upset when I told her that I had to go for the summer to join Chad. She was all: what about your responsibilities!" Raye did a impression of Serena at the end while rolling her eyes. "She's one to talk about responsibilities!" I muttered also rolling my eyes. We both laughed then I started coughing again and Raye got me my cough medicine. "Where's your mom? I was looking forward to meeting her" Raye asked giving me my medicine. I pluged my nose and tryed to swallow the bad tasting 'cherry' thickness." She and Jamie went to see Henry off at the airport. Her and Henry are taking a break from their relationship!" I added with a evil smile. Raye laughed,"well, I geuss that is a good thing huh?" she asked giving me a glass of water to get the medicine's tast out of my mouth. I nodded then took a bunch of huge gulps eager to forget about the 'cherry' flavor."So,uh, how's it going with Andrew?" Raye asked hestantly. I frowned, why did she have to bring him up?"Isn't your lunch period over now?" I asked trying to change the subject. Raye frowned,"has it been that bad?", I nodded then almost started crying again. "You know what I might just forget about him, he has a girlfriend..""an ugly, whiney, and menan girlfriend!" Raye interupted. I smiled,"yeah she's all that but still, she's a girlfriend never the less". Raye gave me a quick hug, said goodbye and not to give up then left me alone with my coughs and sniffles. I decided that I had to get better before this afternoon so I went to sleep and concentrated on ways to get Andrew to dump Reika if she hadn't already dumped him. I was beginning to really explore my true feelings for him and it was scaring me.My dreams were filled with all the times I had ever talked to him. From when Serena first introduced us to last night at the arcade when Reika screamed at us. I cherished each moment and played it over and over in my head  until I finally realized that this is no minor crush.** I love Andrew! **It actually didn't come as a surprise to me, like I had always known. But I didn't. Or did I? My subconcousness was once again confusing me but, I trusted it.I've always been in love with Andrew, ever since we first talked to each other and,yes, I've always known. Of course I was in denial but deep inside I knew it and I still know it. I love Andrew and no ugly ass girlfriend is going to stop me from getting him to love me back! Refreshed with my inner self pep-talk I woke up and found that I wasn't sick anymore. I looked at the clock by my bed and saw that it was 2:48 and I had 12 mintues to change into my work clothes and get to work. I hurried as fast as I could and was out my door by 2:50. I ran as fast as I could towards the arcade and arrived 2 mintues early. "Hey Mina, I thought you were sick today," Andrew told me a over perky Serena sitting next to him.I again felt jealous of my friend but it went away quickly. "Well, I got better" I told him, Andrew looked at me weird. "Or you just skipped school" he laughed, I shrugged and Serena's eyes grew wide. "What has gotten into you lately mina?!First you quit Scouts and then you skip school?!" Serena yelled quiet enough so that Andrew and I ciould hear but loud enough so that I'd get the picture. "You were in girlscouts?" Andrew asked a smile twitching at his lips. I muttered something about nosey Serenas and brushed past him to get a rag and start wiping down dirty tables. Andrew cracked up laughing behind me and I scowled at Serena, she looked confused as usual. Of course, I hadn't been in girlscouts, it was just a coverup we used when people got to asking questions. "Shut up dipwad!" I growled throwing a wet rag in Andrew's face. He stopped laughing emediately when Serena and I started. He smiled evilly and threw one in my face. "Oh,you're asking for it mister!" I laughed."Bring it on Monkey!" Andrew taunted. Soon we were deeply involved in a wet rag fight and my hair was getting messed up. I saw Serena getting even more confused out of the corner of my eye and smiled, she had no idea why we were flirting. "Seize fire,seize fire!" Andrew pleaded while laughing, I stopped and brushed my forhead with the back of my hand. "Uhhhhh.....can I get a Pepsi now?!" Serena muttered. Andrew and I blushed,"I'll go get that Pepsi!" Andrew grumbled. Serena patted the empty spot next to her and I sat down slowly. "What was that all about?" Serena whispered, I smiled and shrugged. "Mina! He has a girlfriend!!!!!" Serena shouted. I winced as everyone in the arcade,including Andrew, turned and looked at us. Serena blushed, I got up and went over to a table of six year old girls to take their orders. The little kids all looked up at me and smiled,"you're very pretty Miss" one of them told me starting to blush. I smiled, atleast someone in this arcade thought I was!"Flattery won't get you a discount ya know!" I teased waving my ordering pencil infront of her nose."I know, I just think you're pretty....are you and him going out" she added pointing to Andrew. This time I blushed,the kid smiled at me then opened her mouth wide."HEY UNCLE ANDREW! SHE WANTS TO GO OUT WITH YOU.SHE'S PRETTY TOO!!!!!" she screamed pointing at me. I heard Andrew drop a plate and the little girl snickered.I let out an akward laugh and ruffled the little girl's hair."Brat" I muttered to myself as I went to get them their orders."Ain't she the sweetest thing?" I sarcastically asked Andrew, then I went past him to get the food."UNCLE ANDREW! STOP LOOKING AT HER BUTT!" I heard the girl screech,this time I drooped a plate.I turned around and looked at him my eyebrow raised."She's adorable" he muttered blushing. I patted him on the head then went to give the group of kids their cheeseburgers. "Thank you Miss" Andrew's neice said grinning at me evilly,"you're welcome"'brat'I added to myself. "Sorry about that, she doesn't really like Reika and,well, she's trying to get rid of her" Andrew told me. I raised my eyebrow,"really.."maybe this little brat could come in handy for me. "Yeah,it's really annoying because Reika and me have enough problems without other people butting in"he murmured. When he wasn't looking I sneaked over to talk to his neice. "Okay kid, look, both me and you don't like Reika so how about we work together for alittle while?" I offered."I dunno..."she said acting innocent.I slipped her a bag of candy underneath the table."Okay!" she said perkyly while looking at the bubble gum, gummy bears, and tootsie rolls I had been saving for the past week that was in her bag. I smiled,"thanks kid, I'll meet you at the Sailor Moon game after my shift" I told her, she crinkled her nose. "Ugh, Sailor Moon is SO juvinile..can we meet at the Sailor V game instead?!" she added. I smiled, I really hoped Serena heard that one! "Yeah sure kid" I agreed starting to walk back to the serving counter. Yup, me and Andrew's neice were gonna get along REAL well!


	7. The Plan Begins and The Plot Thickens

                       **~!*Chapter 7*!~**

I walked over to the Sailor V game where the girl was rapidlly pushing a bunch of the buttons. I looked over her shoulder and gasped, she had already beat Amy's highscore by 1,000 points! "Trained her myself" Andrew whispered in my ear. I jumped, whoa that was a little too close! "Why would that help her any?" I teased.Andrew gave me a pair of puppy dog eyes,"well, I beat YOUR score..." he retorted trying to sound innocent. I smiled evilly,"not for long!" I told him while popping a qauter into the racing game machine. Just like last time Andrew rested his chin on my shoulder,I patted his head fondly as I bet his score once again. Cursing under his breath Andrew popped a quater of his own into the machine and began to speed off. His neice gave me a wink and I smiled,this time Reika wasn't here to interupt us. I gently rested my chin on his shoulder and he tensed up. He turned his head and looked at me, again we got lost in each others eyes.I heard his car crash but he didn't seem to care this time. Our lips inched closer until finally..."I WANT ICECREAM!" his neice yelled. We both snapped out of our trances and blushed,"alright let me get that for you!" Andrew jumped up eagerly. I looked at her, she shrugged 'too soon' she mouthed. I groaned, why was I letting a six year old tell me when it was too soon or not to make a move on Andrew?! Still, I trusted her, she knew Andrew better than me afterall. In a few moments she was sitting on a bar stool,swinging her legs and licking her strawberry icecream cone happily. "What's her name?" I asked Andrew, he seemed releived that I didn't bring up the previous 'almost kiss'. " Vianna" he trold me smiling,"that's a pretty name.."I whispered. If I wasn't careful we might've relived that 'almost kiss' but, I was and walked over to the Sailor V game to start playing it. Suddenly I heard Vianna talking to Andrew privately,"isn't there a law against making moves on a employee?" she asked innocently. What was she doing?! I looked at Andrew and saw that he was blushing pretty bad."You like her don't ya?" Vianna ventured. I held my breath waiting for his answer but, he just mumbled something I couldn't hear. "So what if she's younger than you?! Do you like her!" Vianna practically yelled. I snapped my head back to the game so Andrew wouldn't see I was listening in."I think it's time to get you home!" Andrew told her. I heard Vianna let out a whine and frowned, why did he change the subject?! "Mina, do you need a ride home?" Andrew asked, I nodded and followed them out the door to his car. We were rumbling down the street when we heard Vianna's soft snores, Andrew sighed."She's a light sleeper and once she wakes up it takes forever to get her up.." Andrew muttered.A thought hit me,"why don't you leave her at my house? I'm a really good babysitter and I whave a younger sister she could play with! You could pick her up in the morning," I suggested.He smiled at me,"yeah, I would like a night alone without Vianna to worry about". I smiled back then I turned around to look at the sleeping Vianna. She was so innocent looking, not at all like her true self, her light brown hair fell across her slightly pink lips and her long dark eyelashes rested gently on her slightly rosey cheeks. "She's really pretty.." I whispered, Andrew smiled at me, "yeah, she's been that way since she was 4 before she was one ugly toddler!" he laughed. I smiled sweetly at him,"do you babysit her often?"I asked, Andrew frowned slightly "I've been raising her since her parents died when she was 2" he told me."Wow, I'm sure you're a great dad" I told him, he smiled wider,"thanks Mina, I really needed to hear that". "You're welcome" I muttered starting to blush at his intense gaze. Right now he was parked in my driveway and he had turned the car off but hadn't made a sound."Uh...."Andrew trailed off and ran his hand through his sandy hair,I just smiled and opened my door. I went around back, scooped Vianna in my arms and walked up to his side of the door. "Thanks for the ride Andrew" I whispered, I leaned over and kissed him on his cheek. He smiled back then reved his car up and speed out of the driveway."Ewwwwww" Vianna muttered crinkling her nose, I laughed and tickled her tummy. "You're a good pretend sleeper" I praised her."All according to plan" she laughed jumping out of my arms.We walked into my house, yup everything was going according to plan!****


	8. Never Babysit For Your Boss

Title: Mr.Unreachable

Genre:Humor/Romance

Rated: PG

Description: When we left off Mina had made allies with Andrew's 6yr old neice Vianna and left Andrew with a kiss on the cheek while agreeing to watch Vianna for the night. Next stop.....well I can't tell you cuz that would just ruin the surprise!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon *sigh*,in fact I don't own much except this computer...please don't take it away from me and make me go back to pencil and paper!!!!!!Besides, if I did own SM it wouldn't be famous so,*frown*.

Author's Note: Well, how am I doing?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Email: Tweetychick94@aol.com or post..don't care which...actually I'd rather have you post but, whatever floats your boat. thanx, ~jEsSiCa~

                             ******Chapter 8******

 Early the next morning Andrew found me barely awake on the floor with Vianna snuggled up to me sleeping and sucking on her thumb."Hi" he whispered, 'hey' I mouthed back, he walked over to me and scooped Vianna in his arms. "Thanks for watching her for me Mina, me and Reika had a good 'talk' without having to worry about Vianna" he whispered smiling broadly. I smiled and let him walk out of the door then frowned as soon as the meaning of what he said sunk in. I almost gagged at the thought of Reika...well..yeah. "Who was that?" a voice asked behind me, "that was Andrew, he was just picking up his neice.."I muttered to my mother. She nodded then went back upstairs to sleep. I geuss the thought of a stranger coming to pick up a unknown six year old in our house hadn't fully check in because of the early hour. I looked at my clock: 6:00, gosh I had woken up just in time to have breakfast,change, and still get to lounge around then arrive at school early. I poured me a bowl of Cookie Crisps and stirred it around with my spoon. On second thought, I wasn't really in the mood for food, Reika and Andrew were obviously still an item and the kiss on the cheek had apparently not meant anything to him. I didn't think it really would but, atleast the 'almost kiss' should've acounted for something since the feeling was mutual. I sighed, this guy was obviously hooked, I wouldn't be surprised if he fired me if Reika asked him to which she probally would.I sighed again and took a bite of my cerel then went upstairs to change into my school uniform. It was Wednesday, the last day of the school year, it was also a halfday. I should be exstatic but, I wasn't, there was nothing to look forward to...not in the romance area. I clopped down the stairs, practically dragging my feet, my mom looked at me worriedly. "Honey, are you sick again?" she asked feeling my forhead. I shook my head and sighed again,"not unless you called getting your heart broken being sick" I muttered under my breath."Actually,Honey, I do. If you want to stay home..""No Mom, I gotta get on with my life don't let me be able to take the easy way out" I told her putting on my backpack. "Besides, year book signing today!" I added perkyly, she smiled , told me she was proud that I was taking it so well, and then kissed me tenderly on the forehead. "Now go get that yearbook signed!" she told me, trying to get me motivated, I smiled then bounded out the door. That flemsy line didn't work but, I didn't want my mom to worry about me since she and Jamie were leaving for London this afternoon. I stoped my energetic pace and dragged my feet on the sidewalk. Suddenly I bumped into someone, I looked up, it was Andrew...great. "What's wrong?" he asked looking at my unhappy expression. "Nothing..." I muttered trying to side step away from him. He caught my arm, "I don't call a frown like that 'nothing'" he told me. I sighed, "Jamie and Mom are leaving this afternoon and I'm kinda sad..." I lied. I think he could tell but he let me go anyway,"alright..."he muttered obviously not convinced.I waved goodbye then ran the rest of the way to school so he couldn't see me cry. I loved him, I still loved him, I'd never stop loving him and he'd never feel the same way. I was begining to think that maybe the he-she monster had put a curse on me but shoved the thought aside. No, that was rediculous besides, true love always conquers curses...at least in the fairy tales. I saw Melvin and Molly walking ahead and speed up to catch them. "Hey guys!" I called, Molly turned around to look at me and smiled. "SO how's it going with Andrew?" she asked in a lowered voice. "I gave him a kiss on the cheek last night..." I told her, she smiled then said bye to Melvin as he went to Papa John's. He had graduated a year earlier since he was so smart..lucky Melvin. "Um, Mina" Molly whispered excitedly showing me her right ringfinger. On it was a single diamond with four rubies around it making a flower design. "Melvin got it at my mom's jewlry shop and asked her permision at the same time, isn't he clever!" Molly whispered looking at it lovingly. "YEah but, how did he afford it?" I asked, afterall the guy works at Papa John's! "Oh, didn't I tell you? He's been offered a full scolarship at Harvard and used his collage money to pay for the ring. We're moving there on our honeymoon! Isn't that great?!" Molly squeled. "Yeah,great, but what about your education!" I asked, Molly smiled. "Well,we are graduating next year so I'm just going to take that last year over the summer at a local highschool. Then Mom is going to help me open up my own branch of her jewlry shop there" Molly explained still overly excited. I smiled, well, if she just wanted to get a highschool eduucation and was happy with a small buisness and a huspand going to collage then that would be her heaven...even though it'd be my hell and I'd never be able to do that at such a young age! I gave her a huge hug then we went to class. I had five majorly hot guys ask for my phone number but, much to Molly's dismay, declined and just signed their yearbook and put my email address...I was going to change it this week anyway. They frowned, shoved their hands in their pockets and walked away. "Oh come on Mina live a little! Just because you are going to steal Andrew's heart doesn't mean you can't have safety dates!" Molly muttered. I shoke my head,"if I manage to steal his heart I'm going to be devoted to him and him only!" I told her. Molly rolled her eyes and muttered something about 'old fasioned people'. I smiled, 

I was really going to miss her friendship when she moved to America. Bye the end of class everyone that was anyone had signed my yearbook and I got to go home and change before work. I was kinda reluctant to see him again but, I needed the money. I told Mom that I'd see them off at 9:00 and set my watch so I wouldn't forget. Maybe Andrew could give me a ride there since I agreed to watch Vianna again tomorrow night..at his place might I add! "Hey Andrew!" I smiled waving at him, my mood had improved dramatically since this morning. "Hey,um,Mina...we need to talk" he muttered taking me into the kitchen. I fumbled with my bracelets nervously, I could tell what he was going to say wouldn't be good. "Mina,I'm sorry but...you're fired" he said finally, looking at his feet.


	9. All's Well That Ends Well

                    **********Chapter 9**********

 His words eccohed in my mind: 'you're fired''you're fired' 'you're fired' you're fired'!"What?!Why?!"I demanded, I was in complete shock. I had been a good worker, hadn't complianed,and had a good attitude with the customers ...what did I do wrong?! "Because...I can't do this to an employee" he whispered leaning in and giving me a long kiss on the lips. I frooze up, he wrapped his arms around my back and I finally relaxed and returned the kiss. We were floating in our own world, nothing else mattered. It was just us, our lips and our..tongues!!!! 'Holy crap, his tongue is in my mouth!" I thought frantically. Slowly our tongues began to play tag inside my mouth, everything was so right! I was kissing him, he was kissing me and best of all no Reika! REIKA! Suddenly I pulled away making him groan in defiance."Wh-what about Reika?" I asked twidling my thumbs."Didn't I tell you? I broke up with her last night!" Andrew whispered.I thought hard then it hit me: when Andrew had said he and Reika had a good talk I thought he was saying something else entirely...he was really saying that they had broken up! I felt like such a moron but I was happy none the less. "Come 'ere you!" I whispered pulling his tie until we were lip locked again. His hands rested on my waist and my arms wrapped around his neck pressing him against me. Sudden'y we heard a small:"ewwwwwwwwwwww....Uncle Andrew!!!", we pulled apart and looked down. Vianna was standing next to the entrance of the kitchen her nose crinkled cutely. Andrew and I laughed, "hi Vianna" I said waving at her. Vianna's eyes grew wide then she smiled widely,"yipeeeee!No more Reika,no more Reika!" Vianna chanted skipping around us as we smiled. It was like I had a small little family: Andrew was my huspand, I was the wife, and Vianna was our daughter. Molly had found her heaven now I had found mine. I sighed and buried my head into Andrew's chest.Finally my world had come together. Then we heard the dinging of the sevice bell and it shattered my little dreamworld for the moment. "That would be for me" Andrew groaned, we kissed each other on the lips quickly and then he went to attend to some customers. Vianna smiled up at me,"you think you can show me how to beat Uncle Andrew's score on the racing game?" she asked. I smiled and took her hand,"sure can!" I told her as we raced each other to the racing game. I was showing Vianna which peddles to push to go and stop when I felt a light tap on my shoulder. 'Uh-oh jealous ex-girlfriend at 12:00!' I thought as I found myself looking into Reika's eyes.I looked at her worriedly, she lifted her hand,'here it comes..the slap!' I thought bracing myself."You've got yourself a good man Aino" Reika grumbled putting her hand out for me to shake.I blinked a couple times with astionshment then smiled and took her hand. "Yeah I know, I'll take good care of him" I told her shaking her hand. "YEah, I know you will" Reika smiled then walked off. "Oh bye the way he's ticklish on his inner thigh" she called as she walked off.'What would I need to know that fo...OH' I blushed when I finally realized what she meant."Um, Mina..a little help here" Vianna mumbled, I looked up on the screen, her car was spinning around in small circles before it blew up. She looked so funny with her lower lip puckered out with disappointment that I couldn't help but burst out laughing. Vianna joined in with me then I showed her how to really drive her race car. By 8:00 she had already bet my highscore and was working on Andrew's, then I remebered about the airport. It would take about an hour to get there and I had to hurry up and ask Andrew for a ride before it was too late."Andrew, do you think you could give me a ride to the airport, I have to send Mom and Jamie off!"I called to the back the storage room where he was locking things up. "Yeah,sure lemme get done here then we can go. Can you get Vianna out to the car for me?" he added sticking his head outside the storage door. I nodded then looked at Vianna, she had just beaten Andrew's highscore, "Let's go kid" I muttered, she took my hand and we walked out to the car. Andrew joined us shortly and we speed off to the airport. We arrived at 8:54, just enough time to say farewell to Mom and let her meet Andrew."So, you're Mina's mom nice to meet you ma'am" Andrew said sticking his hand out for a shake. Mom surprised him by giving him a big hug and kiss on the cheek. "You take good care of my girl you hear!" she said, Andrew nodded and put his arm around my wasit as Mom and Jamie boarded the plane and we waved goodbye.I looked over to a nearby airport bench to see Vianna fast asleep, I poked Andrew on the shoulder and pointed. He smiled and scooped her up then we went out to his car and set off towards my house. We put Vianna to sleep on my couch then looked at each other. "Well, what should we do know Miss.Aino?" Andrew muttered wrapping his arms around my waist. I smiled at him evilly and draged him to my bedroom. "Now you be nice Mr.Furuhato, I know where you're ticklish!" I teased,he grinned and shut the door behind us.


End file.
